Escritor para una sola musa
by Little.Latina
Summary: Las que él sabe son sus obras maestras, las que ella sabe son sus obras maestras, las escribe para Kate. Ella es musa de un solo escritor, y él es escritor para una sola musa.


Escribe palabras sueltas en cualquier sitio, desordenadas y sin coherencia, palabras sueltas que nacen desde el fondo de su alma y a las que él da forma con su bolígrafo, dibujándolas prolijamente sobre cualquier papel, perpetuando allí con su caligrafía perfecta emociones y sentimientos que corren libres por sus venas y hacen hervir su sangre, emociones y sentimientos que deben ser expresados de alguna manera porque de tanto acumularlos en su pecho él teme algún día acaben explotando de golpe, acarreando ello consigo consecuencias terribles.

Escribe en servilletas manchadas con manteca después del desayuno, escribe sobre su textura suave y delicada, esa textura frágil tan fácil de romper, esa textura con la que debe tenerse cuidado porque, si uno presiona con mucha fuerza la punta de la pluma, puede acabar destrozándose, haciéndose pedazos.

_Te amo, mi musa. Te amo desde la primera vez que te vi sonreír._

Escribe en esos cuadraditos de colores autoadhesivos que encuentra dando vueltas por todo la comisaría; la mayoría de las veces sólo usa los que les 'roba' a Ryan y a Esposito para dejar chistes, comentarios y garabatos casi infantiles pegados por todas partes, pero en ocasiones es en ellos que encuentra la oportunidad de volcar un poco de lo que empapa su alma.

_Mi extraordinaria KB, jamás voy a encontrar adjetivos adecuados para describirte correctamente._

Escribe en hojas rayadas arrancadas de las libretitas que lleva siempre consigo para tomar nota cuando súbitamente se le ocurre una idea o cuando observa algo interesante, curioso o inspirador. A veces arranca las hojas del final cuando lo invade la imperiosa necesidad de desahogarse.

_Nunca voy a olvidar la primera vez que me pediste que te abrazara; te acunaste a mi lado, te apreté muy fuerte contra mi pecho y dejé que te aferraras a mí. Nos quedamos así dos horas, en silencio, sin movernos, sin decir nada. Me rogaste que no te dejara ir, y no te dejé ir. Tendría que estar loco para dejarte ir, mi KB. _

Escribe detrás de las tarjetas de 'coach de vida' de su madre; él las pagó, ella nunca las usó, y le parece un desperdicio que estén tiradas por ahí, juntando polvo. Además, le gusta el contraste del bolígrafo negro contra el blanco inmaculado.

_Amo ser el único que te llama Katherine. Amo el brillo de tus ojitos verdes cuando te llamo Katherine._

Escribe en la piel de ella todas las noches. Escribe con las yemas de sus dedos sobre su espalda desnuda, muy despacio, acariciándola, poniendo especial cuidado en marcar una a una cada letra para que ella comprenda el mensaje que grava allí, en su cuerpo. Escribe repetidas veces en su piel, escribe todas las noches, hasta que finalmente ella se queda dormida, hasta que finalmente él se queda dormido.

_Siempre._

Escribe en las primeras páginas de los libros, esas páginas dejadas en blanco a propósito para que la tinta pueda correr sobre ellas y pedazos de los lectores queden perpetuados para siempre allí, mezclándose con la literatura que da sentido a sus vidas y que los llena como pocas cosas pueden llenar a un ser humano.

_Las primeras cien noches que pasamos juntos carecieron de besos. Me avergüenza admitirlo, pero nunca antes había estado recostado en la cama con una mujer sin que el sexo fuera parte del cuadro; fuiste la primera en ese sentido, tal como fuiste y seguís siendo la primera en muchos otros. Amé esas primeras cien noches, Kate; aprendí a adorarte mil veces más. Amé que dejaras que te abrazara; aprendí lo frágil que realmente sos. Amé que me pidieras que te leyera mis libros, uno a uno, en orden cronológico, desde el principio; aprendí el efecto sanador que tienen en vos mis palabras. Y los leí todos, uno a uno, en orden cronológico, desde el principio, en susurros, línea a línea. Y entre un párrafo y otro me contaste todo el bien que mis historias te hicieron, y me mostraste todo el bien que mis historias te hacen._

Escribe en el espejo con esos marcadores especiales de tinta lavable, porque quiere que esos días en los que tiene que levantarse aun más temprano que de costumbre los comience con una sonrisa. Y él sabe que esos gestos pequeños y sencillos pero románticos y dulces pueden arrancarle a su Katherine las sonrisas más hermosas y contribuir a su buen humor.

_Buen día, mi KB. Solamente quería recordarte que te amo._

Escribe en los vasitos descartables donde sirven el café que le compra cada mañana, para agregar algo diferente a ese ritual que comparten desde hace mucho tiempo, ese ritual tan único, tan de ellos, ese ritual sin el que ninguno de los dos podría vivir porque es parte de lo que son, parte de lo que los define.

_Lo más lindo del desayuno es que puedo compartirlo con vos._

Escribe detrás de las entradas de cine que ella guarda; su mamá guardaba las entradas a eventos y espectáculos, y ella lo hace también, lo hace desde que es chiquita, y tiene una lata color dorado llena de tickets a todas partes. Él escribe detrás de aquellos tickets de las películas que vieron juntos.

_Esa noche te mentí porque quería pasar más tiempo con vos. _

Escribe en las hojas que se caen de las copas de los árboles cuando llega el otoño. Su Kate ama New York, es la ciudad a la que ella pertenece. Y él desearía poder darle todo lo que ella ama. Por eso recoge hojas del Central Park, recoge las más bonitas, las más grandes, las más doradas, las que encierran una belleza que ni con todo su talento él podría describir, porque así de impactante es la naturaleza en apariencia más sencilla. Y toma un lápiz y sobre esas hojas diferentes a las de papel él escribe.

_Te prometo no volver a cometer el mismo error otra vez. Nunca más vamos a pasar otro otoño separados. No podría soportarlo. Todos mis otoños quiero pasarlos con vos. _

Escribe detrás de sus fotografías favoritas de ella, porque si hay algo que él ama son los recuerdos, y todo aquello que los convierta en algo tangible, aquello que los hace eternos. Él ama los álbumes repletos de fotos, ama pasar una a una sus páginas, ama sumergirse en las memorias y en su significado, ama revivir esos momentos maravillosos que gracias a la ciencia pueden quedar capturados y perpetuados en papel, en color.

Kate hamacándose en los columpios de un parque en Ámsterdam.

_Cuando actúas como una nena me parece mil veces más hermosa_.

Kate andando en una vespa amarilla en Roma.

_Siempre vas a ser para mí la princesita que quería vivir; siempre vas a ser mi propia Audrey Hepburn_.

Kate acurrucada en el sofá del loft, profundamente dormida.

_¿Ves? Sí te parecés a un ángel. Te saqué una foto durmiendo para que puedas ver que tengo razón. No podés refutar mi teoría ahora_.

Kate besándolo y la Torre Eiffel como fondo.

_Lo más lindo de París fue verlo a través de tus ojos_.

Kate cocinando el almuerzo un domingo.

_Estoy perdidamente enamorado de todas estas cosas sencillas que hacés para iluminar mi vida_.

Kate hecha un ovillo en la cama leyendo uno de sus manuscritos.

_Desde hace mucho tiempo que escribo sólo para vos. Para vos y para nadie más._

Escribe para ella, es cierto. Escribe para ella y para nadie más. Le escribe pequeñas cartas de amor que va dejando por todas partes para que ellas las encuentre, pequeños mensajes que resumen cuánto la adora, cuánto le importa, cuánto significa ella para él, cuánto le gusta poder compartir su vida con ella.

Las frases más profundas, aquellas que nacen directo de su corazón, aquellas que surgen del fondo de su alma, aquellas que acaban llenando sus líneas favoritas, las escribe sólo para los ojos de su musa. Y ella va recolectándolas, va recolectando esos pedazos de su alma que él va dejando desparramados por ahí, y va formando con ellos una carta de amor larga, interminable, única, construida con retazos de recuerdos, servilletas, cuadraditos de colores, hojas rayadas arrancadas de su cuaderno, páginas de sus libros favoritos, hojas de otoño, fotografías…

Richard escribe novelas que llegan, literalmente, a las manos de ávidos lectores a lo largo del mundo, desde Alaska hasta Tierra del Fuego. Pero las que él sabe son sus obras maestras, las que _ella_ sabe son sus obras maestras, las escribe para Kate. Ella es musa de un solo escritor, y él escritor para una sola musa.


End file.
